Felicidad: Un juego de niños
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: Dicen que son alucinaciones, pero él es real, quién se acompaña de la única luz que no me daña, él es real, lleva gran parte de mi vida conmigo, lo llaman Peter Pan, pero en realidad, se llama, Edward Cullen RR;PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Felicidad: Un juego de niños.**

**D**isclaimmer: Por mucho que desee y quiera, todos los personajes de Meyer, incluso mi amor Edward, son de su propiedad, solo aquí, puedo jugar con ellos sin que alguien me acuse de locura.

**S**ummary : Dicen que son alucinaciones, pero él es real, quién se acompaña de la única luz que no me daña, él es real, lleva gran parte de mi vida conmigo, lo llaman Peter Pan, pero en realidad, se llama, Edward Cullen.

**Enfermedad.**

'' Ella está muy enferma. '' Habla el doctor, mirando a Renné Drew y a su esposo Charlie Swan, que a diferencia de su esposa, parece mantener la compostura, por el momento, Renné mira la postura postrada de su pequeña y no puede evitar que un sollozo traspase su garganta.

'' ¿Se recuperará? '' Pregunta, lentamente.

'' No. '' Habla el doctor. '' Vivirá durante más años, muchas más, pero su cuerpo se irá degradando, por el momento, aún puede salir a la calle, eso sí, por el momento. ''

Renné mira a su pequeña, acaricia su cabello que se torna un chocolate rojizo con la salida del sol en tal momento, pasó la noche con pesadillas, con leves sudores y dolores, la enfermedad nunca había sido tratada antes en un pequeño lugar como Forks, tuvieron que llamar a un especialista de Port Angeles para que la revisara con exactitud.

La enfermedad nunca había sido oída en una pequeña localidad como Forks.

La pequeña niña, con tan solo cinco años de edad, comenzó repudiar el sol por su propia salud, por lo que se tuvieron que trasladar de Arizona a Forks, un lugar oscuro donde el sol casi no participaba en el cielo, lo que hizo que la pequeña pudiese salir a la calle, hasta los siete años, que comenzó a tener diversos síntomas extraños.

La vida lejos de su casa era una opción casi vetada para ella, ahora más que nunca.

Pasaron dos días, Renné llevó a la pequeña a la calle, a dar un simple paseo, pero el sol decidió dar su aparición y la pequeña niña comenzó a marearse levemente.

La llevó a casa corriendo y la tumbó en su cama, cerrando las ventanas y las cortinas, ella repudiaba el sol, por lo cual, debía vivir sin sol. Salió de la habitación de la pequeña, con el corazón en puño y la respiración agitada, pensando, que aquel día, casi fue el final de la pequeña.

Ella no podría volver a salir con su pequeña a la calle.

Al día siguiente, entró en su habitación, la leve luz del pasillo inundó de luz la habitación, Isabella estaba bajo sus sábanas, se podía ver la luz de la linterna bajo estas, a ella siempre le encantó leer, Renné sonríe irónica, acercándose a su cama y destapándola, sonríe a su pequeña y esta le devuelve la sonrisa.

'' ¿Qué lees? '' Pregunta Renné.

'' Peter Pan. '' Responde con una sonrisa Isabella.

Renné subió las ventanas, contenta del cielo encapotado que inhundaba Forks, por lo que una leve luz pudo hacer que Renné apreciera todos los detalles de la habitación .

'' ¿Te gusta Peter Pan? ''

'' Sí, él puede volar, yo desearía saber volar.''

'' ¿Para qué?'' Pregunta Renné. '' Este mundo es muy bonito.''

'' Porque sabes volar cuando tienes pensamientos bonitos, si supiera volar sería feliz, pues mis pensamientos serían felices. '' Sonríe.

'' ¿No eres feliz ahora, pequeña? '' Pregunta Renné, con preocupación.

'' Sí lo soy, pero, me gustaría salir a la calle sin que nada me dañara, más de un minuto y sentir el aire en mi cabello y.. y..'' Baja la mirada. '' Peter lo explica con exactitud. '' Habla Isabella, sonriente.

Renné mira el libro de Isabella, frunce el ceño. '' No vuelvas a leer este libro. '' Habla Renné, mientras sale de la habitación, con el libro entre sus manos.

La única luz que llega a la habitación es una leve luz resplandeciente que se posa en su ventana, Isabella se gira , tragando en seco en el acto, mirando aquella luz resplandeciente y parpadeante, inconfundible. Y acto seguido, sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

'' Peter Pan.''

-**N**o no será Peter, pero es que veréis, esta idea se a formado gracias a mi querido hermano pequeño, quién ama las películas Disney, viendo Peter Pan dos, vi el final, el reencuentro de Wendy con Peter y sabéis? No ocurrió nada! Odio las saturaciones Disney de los momentos en los cuales se merecen un beso. ''Wendy pederasta?'' Me hubiese gustado, sí. Llegué a la conclusión de que todas aquellas que han visto a Peter Pan, Jane y Wendy son estúpidas por no querer quedarse en el País de nunca jamás, donde el tiempo no corre, podrían quedarse meses, años y después volver con sus vidas. Es tal la tontería que indignada busqué una pareja para nuestro Peter, en este caso Edward—con mayot; muero o.O—la cuestión, así surgió, espero que os guste.


	2. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
